lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Bai Jinjin
Marieve Heringtonhttps://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1287751758002652/ 刘露 Nao Tōyama |game = V1: 4-10 The Cloud Couple |other = Stunning Beauty}} Bai Jinjin is a character in Love Nikki. She is a young woman from the Cloud Empire, the model, partner, and girlfriend of Zhong Lizi, and a member of the Bai clan, one of the Four Houses of Cloud. She also bears a strong resemblance to Nikki. Bio Appearance Bai Jinjin is a girl very similar to Nikki with the same hair, skin, and eye color. However, her hair is styled in a short bob with straightened bangs held by a black barrette with a yellow star on it and she is a little shorter than Nikki herself. Her attire is modern and mainly blue in color, accent by floral designs, feminine accessories and shoes, and lace fabrics. Normally she wears a dull blue plaid dress with matching pumps that have ribbons on the ankle adorned by a star, matching her clip and bracelet. Lace fabric is sewn over her dress, with sleeves beneath the shoulder and a black collar on her neck. Another casual outfit consists of a white blouse with sheer, long sleeves, and a pale blue floral skirt with a lace layer over it. This is paired with a pair of slip-ons and a pearl clip. At one point she is also shown wearing a flowing white daxiushan (大袖衫) with a flower hair accessory. Personality Besides looks, Bai Jinjin is also shown to share a few personality traits with Nikki as well. She is a gentle and calm girl who shows hesitation and concern. But she is also shown having an amount of trust issues with others if they act strangely or withdrawn; if she discovers that someone she cares for has lied to her or hidden something important from her, she tends to react very badly. Bai Jinjin is the daughter of a very rich and powerful family from the Cloud Empire. She is also the cousin of Bai Yongxi, the royal mentor of the Empress of Cloud and the head of one of the Great Four Families Of Cloud. When she and a middle-class stylist/designer named Zhong Lizi fell in love, her clan and especially her father opposed to their relationship due to their social differences. However, the stubborn and gentle Bai Jinjin does not let this deter her and willingly left her family to be with him. Even when they have sent more than one fighter and assassin to force her back into the clan, she refuses to return, working with her lover as a stylist and running away from her overprotective relatives. History Past Though Bai Jinjin and Zhong Lizi wanted to get married, Bai Jinjin's father did not approve of their marriage. Because of this, Zhong Lizi planned to run away in order to become successful and prove himself in the eyes of Bai Jinjin's father. However, on the day he planned to leave, Bai Jinjin packed all her belongings and went to his yard; she was unwilling to let him leave without her, so the two of them decided to elope together. Year 680 Bai Jinjin met Nikki at the Designer's Tea Party when she noticed Nikki and her friends staring at her due to her strong resemblance to Nikki.V1: 4-10 The Cloud Couple Bai Jinjin introduced herself and Zhong Lizi, whose designs she was promoting. She told Nikki that they were trying to raise bride money since he did not want her to have to live in poverty with him.V1: 4-11 Design + Style = Couples Bai Jinjin left to buy desserts for her new friends, but returned to the booth for money, only to see Zhong Lizi secretly putting Mira in a bunny suit costume of his design since he believed Jinjin would not want to put it on. She was very upset and ran away in tears.V1: 4-12 Misunderstanding Zhong Lizi, Nikki, and her friends searched for Bai Jinjin, following the advice of people who had seen her as they went into cafes and alleys.V1: 5-2 Search the Tea Cafe They ran across Neva, who eventually led them to Bai Jinjin.V1: 5-3 Strange Woman She explained why she got so upset: she was not jealous of Mira, but was upset because Zhong Lizi did not trust her judgement and kept secrets from her. Jinjin and Lizi tearfully reconciled, promising to always trust each other. Dansu attempted to get Bai Jinjin to return home, but Nikki stepped in and beat her in a styling battle, forcing her to retreat.V1: 5-4 Elopement! Bai Jinjin revealed that she and Zhong Lizi had already eloped, which is why Dansu had followed them. Bai Jinjin and Zhong Lizi then left in a hurry before Dansu could change her mind about letting them go, promising to one day treat Nikki and her friends to the best restaurant in Cloud Empire.V1: 5-5 Meet Royce Again After the tea party, Bai Jinjin and Zhong Lizi tried to head north, but the further north they got, the worse Bai Jinjin's health became, possibly because of the freezing weather. They finally decided to simply return to their homeland, the Cloud Empire, and hide in plain sight.V1: 7-5 Meet Bai Jinjin Again They reunited with Nikki and her friends at an inn run by Lu Yinian, but people from the Bai family (led by a beautiful but cold woman named Qiong) were pursuing them in order to reclaim some "precious treasure". Nikki managed to impersonate Bai Jinjin long enough to allow her to escape, but it nearly resulted in Nikki's own kidnapping.V1: 7-6 Quick-witted Nikki At some point, presumably after she heard of the news about Nidhogg's invasion of Cloud City, Bai Jinjin returned willingly to Cloud Capital. She hoped to use her clan's influence in order to stop the war between Cloud and League Till.15-5 Meet the General Even after Cloud City was reclaimed by Cloud's army, Bai Jinjin was kept at home by her father due to her previous defiance of them. She also spent this time preparing for the New Year. Due to the restrictions on her, Bai Jinjin requested that her cousin, Bai Yongxi, visit Apple in order to purchase clothes for her.17-Side Story 4 Peak Ceremony Relationships Nikki It is often noted by others how much they look alike, although they are not related and Nikki cares a lot for her and, when she's almost kidnapped in the Moon Inn, Nikki decides to take her place and helps fend off her attackers. Zhong Lizi Zhong Lizi is Bai Jinjin's fiancé. They work together and love each other, but she initially appeared untrusting and worried over him out of concerns he may have been keeping a secret from her. Being middle-class, Zhong Lizi is seen by Bai Jinjin's extremely noble and rich family as not good enough for her, and he desires to become a successful designer so they'll accept him. Jinjin already loves him, however, and supports their shared dreams via running away from her rich home and becoming his model and partner. She willingly returns to her family later, hoping to use her influence to help end the war, whereas Zhong Lizi joins the Cloud Empire's military and rises very fast among their ranks. Bai Yongxi Though he believes she is naive, Bai Yongxi cares a great deal for Bai Jinjin, going to Welton to bid on Apple-style clothes while she is kept at home by her father. He thanks Nikki and her friends for taking care of Bai Jinjin while she ran away from home. Bai Yongxi also gave her advice based on his own experience. One piece of advice was sent on a postcard to her while he was traveling, telling her that she could never know the world without experiencing it herself.Agelong Volume Quotes Styling Battle = *"Nikki, I wish that you could find your own happiness soon." — using Smile. *"We look alike, but your styling skill is..." — using Critical Eye. *"Guess which gift I love most?" — using Gift. *"Our love will never end..." — using Clock. *"The most beautiful encounter in the world seems to be in a dream in" — using Sleeping. Name by Server Etymology * Bai Jinjin's given name in Chinese, Jinjin, is made up of the character 錦 (jǐn), meaning "brocade". * Her given name in Japanese, 蓮, means "lotus". Trivia * Prior to December 24th, 2017, Bai Jinjin's name was localized as Haru. * Pigeon Kingdom style is Bai Jinjin's weakness. On the other hand, she's skilled at both Cloud and Apple styles. * It's strongly implied that Bai Jinjin not only ran away from the Bai Clan, but took at least two very valuable items belonging to them when she eloped with Zhong Lizi. She can be seen wearing parts of the suit Stunning Beauty in the styling battle of V1: 7-6 Quick-witted Nikki, as pictured below in the gallery, so it is possible that the dress is one of the treasures. * If you bring Bai Jinjin her favorite meatballs, she might tell you secrets about the four clan heads (Bai Yongxi, Ming Shuiyuan, Zhu Yuxian, and Yue Qianshuang).Black Secret Gallery Bai Jinjin 2.jpg|Bai Jinjin wearing Stunning Beauty Bai Jinjin TOL Artwork.png|Promotional artwork References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cloud Empire Category:Designers Category:Love Nikki Characters